


Warm Blankets

by CastielAndDean



Series: Cute Little Gay Boys Dancing On Rainbows [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Winter, boyslove, cuddly, gayboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: A blizzard surprises Team Minato on a mission. They reach a little hotel before they freeze to death, but there are only three spare rooms. Enforcedly, Obito and Kakashi have to share a room - which only has a double bed! How should they make it through the night, laying next to each other - with pounding hearts?





	Warm Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daraya/gifts).

> \- dedicated to the best and cutest Obito in the world <3  
I know you already know the story, but I wanted it to be dedicated to you on here because you were the first reader of this story and my first fan :*

‘Do you have four spare rooms?’

Minato’s blonde hair was nearly completely white from the snow that blustered in a big storm outside. His entire appearance wasn’t as smooth and casual as usual, but stiffly. The temperatures outside were sub-zero. The Land of Fire hasn’t seen a winter like that in a long time.

And just when his team was out on a mission they got surprised by the heavy storm. Team Minato were ordered to bring some important scrolls to Sunagakure. But when their first day ended, the weather changed from autumnally cold to icy with a lot of snow.

For more than one hour they had searched for a place to stay. When they finally reached a little hotel at the end of a long lonely road, they all sighed with relief.

The man behind the counter looked at Minato with narrowed eyes. Then he saw the three teenagers standing behind the blonde man, shaking like leaves on a stormy autumn day, and nodded.

‘Yeah, we have some spare rooms. But only three.’

Minato turned around his head slowly to not hurt any of his nearly frozen muscles. His students Kakashi, Rin and Obito nodded, their jaws chattering, in silent agreement. Everything was fine as long as they did not have to spend the night outside in the cold.

Their sensei took the keys from the man and asked his team then if they would be fine with Rin and him taking the separate rooms. Kakashi and Obito had to share the last one then.

Once the boys had entered the room and their heads got clearer because their blood started to flow again faster, they realised what they voluntarily had agreed to. They had to spent the night together. In the same room.

And if that wasn’t already enough, the room only had a double bed. There was no sofa in here, just an old wooden chair, a desk and a separated washing space. The demising wall hid not much of what someone was doing behind it.

‘Awesome,’ was the only thing Obito said to this misery. He threw his backpack he only dropped tediously because of his stiff body on the floor in front of the bed and sunk on it exhaustedly. Kakashi contented himself with the wooden chair.

For a few minutes, they just sat there in silence. The room had a little furnace at the wall towards the bed, and at some point Obito had enough energy again to stand up and use a weak little fire jutsu to spark the wood in it. As far as Kakashi could tell, it wasn’t easy with the still nearly frozen hands. His own felt numb.

Obito let himself sink on the bamboo matt in front of the little fire and took off his rigid jacket. He hung it up at the hook next to the furnace where also the fire porker was.

Kakashi still felt so cold that he was magically pulled towards the fire and let himself down on the matt in some distance to Obito. He decided to stay dressed for the moment.

About fifteen minutes later the room was warmer and their clothes weren’t icy anymore but wet. The heat of the fire had melted the ice in it and so the boys sat there like drowned rats.

Kakashi noticed Obito getting up slowly. The wet fabric of his clothes clung tightly against his body so the silver haired boy could see every muscle on it. Obito got so much stronger in a short time lately which Kakashi found very impressive. The Uchiha always had been jealous of him. Kakashi was about to be promoted to the jonin rank anytime soon. Both Rin and Obito were far away from that.

If Kakashi was honest, he didn’t like Obito at all – neither when they were kids or when they became a team. Obito had been slow and clumsy. Feelings had always been his priority, not the principles and rules which were the number one priority for Kakashi instead.

At least that’s what he believed until now.

‘Don’t turn around when I change clothes, Kakashi, did you hear me? It’s bad enough sharing a room with you this night.’

‘Mhm, sure,’ was his reply to Obito’s harsh warning. He kept his look straight on the hypnotically flickering fire when he heard the wet clothes of his teammate slumping to the floor.

_Splat._

‘Where’s my sleeping shirt ...?’ Obito mumbled behind his back.

Kakashi was about to tell him that he always put it in one of the side bags of his backpack but was afraid to say something. Lately, he hadn’t had a longer talk with Obito – and there was a reason for that.

Rules weren’t his priority number one anymore.

Damn, how did this even happen? He didn’t know. But when he looked at Obito recently, he slowly realised what it meant to care for someone.

Obito’s manner to treat Rin and his fellow humans touched Kakashi’s heart deeply. And something was different since a few weeks. He became aware of this feelings lately and asked himself what it was that he felt when he looked at the young Uchiha.

Because when Obito smiled, Kakashi’s world seemed to shine in more vibrant colours than before.

But Kakashi didn’t have the courage to search inside his heart for an answer to this question. He was very afraid of it.

‘You can change now, too. Surely you’re pretty wet. The bed will warm us up quickly.’

Kakashi turned around and just saw Obito’s dark hair peeping out from under the blanket. He had turned away so Kakashi could change. That’s what he started to do then immediately by getting up and searching his backpack for his pyjama. With a quick glimpse in Obito’s direction he pulled off his soggy clothes and sighed with relief when he put on the dry ones. Of course he kept on his mask. He was always feeling uncomfortable without it.

In front of the bed, he stopped indecisively.

‘What’s wrong?’ Obito asked when he noticed Kakashi’s hesitance. ‘Look, I feel as uncomfortable in this situation as you. But when we lay in bed together, our bodies warm up quicker.’

So close to Obito ... would he manage to bear that?

The rationality won out and he climbed into the bed then. At the beginning, he was still shaking, but when his body felt warmer, he relaxed a bit. His heart pounded when he turned around his head just to look directly into Obito’s eyes.

The other one looked away quickly. 

Again they remained silent for a while in which Kakashi tried to calm down his feelings. No, no, no! It was wrong to think of Obito all the time. If this continued the mission was in danger because he couldn’t concentrate on the task anymore.

‘Kakashi?’ Obito’s voice sounded shy. Usually it was gruffly or pretentiously towards Kakashi.

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m not getting warm for some reason. My feet feel like icicles.’ Obito stopped talking but Kakashi thought he wanted to add something. But Obito didn’t.

‘Me too,’ he replied then. The room hadn’t heated up completely yet, it was still cold.

‘Ah damn,’ Obito squeezed out of his pinched lips and looked again at his teammate. ‘You think we could ...? I mean, just for this night! Tomorrow everything will be back to normal. You cannot stand me and I ... cannot stand you either. Like ... always.’

The last short sentence and Obito’s hesitation made Kakashi not believe his words. Did Obito maybe like him better than he would ever admit?

‘Could we what?’ he asked because he had no idea what Obito meant.

‘Bakashi, you don’t get it, do you?’ he grunted and bit his lower lip. ‘Tell Rin anything about it and I’ll never talk to you ever again, you hear me?’

And then he lifted their blankets to move closely towards Kakashi and let the blankets slip over them again.

The silver haired boy’s body clenched up immediately. Stiff as a plank he laid in bed, feeling Obito’s body next to him. His heart started to race.

And he knew that Obito felt that because there was no space between their bodies left.

But his friend carried it off well. He stared at the ceiling, looking tautly.

After a few seconds Kakashi noticed that the heartbeat of his teammate was faster as it should be at rest, too.

‘O-Obito ...’ Kakashi stammered and internally begged that his friend would look at him. Maybe he could see then what was going on.

‘I don’t believe it! I just don’t!’ Obito hissed about a second later. ‘If you would’ve been just uncomfortable lying next to me your heart would’ve calmed down until now. But ... it still races.’

‘Y-Yours too,’ Kakashi mumbled quietly, and then his friend looked him in the eyes finally. There was so much warmth in them which made his words less harsh then they sounded.

‘Damn it, Kakashi ...’

Obito hadn’t swore that much in a long time. Surely he didn’t know what to say, too, so the boys fell silent for a while. The fire crackling was the only sound for a few minutes.

Little by little Kakashi’s body started to relax. He finally admitted to himself that it didn’t bother him to lay next to Obito.

Quite the contrary was the case.

‘Obito ...’ he said when he thought the other one had fallen asleep. But he turned around to Kakashi and looked at him in the half-darkness of the room.

Kakashi plucked up courage. Now or never. Tomorrow everything would be like always and Obito would scream at him again.

‘I think I finally know what you mean with rules not being your supreme priority.’

Obito raised an eyebrow and looked at him eagerly.

‘Feelings ... I always tried to put them aside. They were obstructively. But you showed me that having feelings is fine. And now I think I finally know how it feels.’

‘How what feels?’ Obito whispered.

The lump in his throat was big, but Kakashi swallowed twice before he started to speak again.

‘L-L-Lo- ... Lo-’ He stopped because he choked on the word. With resignation, he fell silent, awkwardly turning away, but then he felt Obito’s hand touching his under the blankets. That felt incredibly good.

‘You’re not a hero of words,’ Obito grinned. ‘Wanna try with actions? You were always better in taking action than me.’

Could it really be that Obito knew how he felt – and reciprocated his feelings? No, that wasn’t possible. Surely he had gotten it completely wrong and Obito just wanted to warm his hands up.

But it was so hot already ...

‘Could you once put off this stupid mask? I don’t understand why you’re wearing it at night too. It’s completely impedimental.’

‘What do you mean by that?’

Obito rolled his eyes and then grinned at Kakashi. The silver haired boy felt Obito’s fingers touching the seam of his mask, pulling it down slowly over his lips and chin.

‘This.’

The next moment Kakashi felt Obito’s lips on his and shivered. That felt amazing.

Yes, he was sure now: He fell in love with Obito. Head over ears.

Just a few seconds later Obito let go of him and looked at him. His cheeks blushed in a dark red when he said, ‘Well ... that wasn’t planned. Especially not the part with the mask.’

These words made Kakashi laugh. Without his mask he felt vulnerable, but he suppressed the impulse to put it on again because it would have been in the way for kissing Obito back after pulling him closer again.

For a short while they didn’t stop doing that. Their bodies even moved closer until it nearly hurt. But Kakashi felt as free as never before. Free of every need and every weight. He wished that moment never ended.

Sometime they must have fallen asleep because when Kakashi opened his eyes he felt Obito’s calmly breathing body next to him he held embraced. And the first sunlight already floated into the room. Carefully, Kakashi let go of Obito, sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

The memory of last night returned to him and he grabbed his mask to put it on again, then he deeply breathed in and out.

‘Is it morning already?’ he heard Obito mumbling sleepily next to him.

‘Yeah, let’s get up. I’m sure Minato and Rin are awake already. We have to –’

‘No, we don’t,’ Obito laughed and pulled Kakashi back under the blanket. Then the Uchiha placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled at his teammate.

‘Let’s act like nothing happened, alright? I don’t wanna answer questions.’

With agreement, Kakashi nodded because he felt the same way. Then he looked at the window. The snow storm had faded and the sun rose at the cloudless sky. They were able to continue their mission today.

‘Wake me up this night when you keep guard,’ Obito requested and blinked with a grin. ‘I’ll keep your company then and keep you warm.’

Both of the boys got into their fully dried clothes quickly (Kakashi had a feeling that Obito looked at him while dressing), then they packed and knocked at Minato’s door. He opened with ruffled hair and a sleepy look.

‘Awake at first sunlight. My boys.’ Minato yawned and asked them to come in. ‘Hope you slept well. Did you fight about who gets the most space in bed?’

_If he only knew_, Kakashi thought and grinned, but that wasn’t visible because of his mask.

When Minato turned around to his bed, Kakashi felt Obito’s hand streaking his. It was just a gentle touch, barely noticeable, but when he looked into the Uchiha’s face, he saw a happy smile.

‘Kakashi took all the space for himself!’ he grunted in faked disgust but Minato didn’t seem to notice that. He just replied, ‘I thought you’d do that to Kakashi, Obito. Would you two please wake up Rin? Just knock. We’ll meet at the reception in a few minutes.’

When the door closed behind them, Kakashi looked around stealthily before he urged Obito against the wall to kiss him. He wanted to do that more often, but no one could ever know.

Breathlessly, they let go of each other a few heartbeats later. When they heard a noise from next to them, they turned around in panic. Rin protruded her head out of her room and grinned at them mischievously. The second afterwards her face was normal again and she said joyfully, ‘Morning! Did you two sleep well?’

Did Rin see what they were doing?

‘Since when ... did you ...’ Obito stammered embarrassedly and Kakashi bit his lip.

‘What do you mean? I just saw you standing there, looking at each other like you were up to something.’ She blinked at them and went back into her room.

‘Does she ...?’ Kakashi whispered.

‘Most certainly she does,’ Obito nodded. ‘But who cares. Rin surely won’t tell.’ He smiled at Kakashi who was relieved about the fact that he finally knew what he felt for Obito. Kissing him felt so amazing he would’ve loved to continue doing this all day long.

‘Let’s jump through snow storms more often, okay? We can warm each other afterwards,’ he whispered to Obito who grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Together they went downstairs.

And didn’t let go of each other’s hand for one second.


End file.
